My story
by Europe28
Summary: he's dead!" yelled Chris, as the woman hugged him close, "he killed my brother" fanfic follows Chris into his past. Chris/Shaz slight Gene/Alex, please review.


1964

"Go on give us a bit," smiled a young boy as he looked up at his older brother.

"You're only eleven squirt," said the other boy ruffling the younger boy's hair and taking another sniff of a white colored powder.

"Go on, give him a a bit, he's a big boy now." Grinned the older brother's mate before taking a long sniff.

"Cool." Grinned the young boy. However the older boy frowned. "No way, I don't want my kid brother doing drugs."

The other sighed. "Man, you are so dull Pete." But he was smiling.

"Come on, please..." Begged the little boy, looking up with big pleading eyes. One green and the other blue.

"No!" Snapped Pete as he stood up suddenly. He reached down and pulled his little brother up with him. "Come on," he said looking down at his brother's hand. "We're going home."

"Hey, come on Pete, don't be so square!" His mate yelled with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "The boy ain't a baby, he can do it."

Pete spun on his heel to face the other boy. "Man, just because we're always drugged up and broke doesn't mean we need to wreck my kid brother's chances as well!" Pete was yelling now and his younger brother flinched, pulling at Pete's hand nervously.

"Can we just go home Pete? You're scaring me."

Pete forced a smile and turned back around to face the street that lead to their home.

"When we get home, can we have noodles for dinner?" The boy asked hopefully.

"Sure we can," Pete smiled. Suddenly his expression froze and he sank to his knees, clutching at his brother.

"What is it!?" asked the boy, his face as pale as his brothers. He turned slightly green as he caught sight of the knife sticking out of his brother's back. "HELP! Someone please, my brother's been stabbed."

The boy looked up to see Matt, his brother's mate looking stony eyed but horror stricken as well. It looked as though he couldn't make up his mind about what he was feeling.

"Love you..." Where the last words that Pete whispered before he fell forward onto the dirt covered street. The knife that caused his death still sticking out of his blood soaked back.

Rage filled the boy as he looked at the lifeless body of his brother. He stood up and clinched his fists and ran towards Matt, who took off down the street. He chased him down the street and out onto the road. The boys sprinted between cars and other traffic as it sped by.

The boy could feel himself gaining on Matt with every step he took, That was until and hand shot out and grabbed him around the shoulder's.

A man grabbed a hold of him and was pulling him back onto the safety of the sidewalk, away from the speeding traffic and away from Matt.

"NO!" Screamed the boy angrily as he was pulled back.

The next thing he knew was that he'd been dropped into a comfy sitting room chair. He simply went limp and cried into his small hands.

"I want Pete back," he sobbed loudly. Someone put an arm around him and held him close. "I want Pete," the boy repeated in a weaker voice.

"We've called the police," sighed the man that had pulled him off the road. "They should be here shortly."

"We saw what happened, but we didn't get a good look at the guy who did it. Would you like to tell the nice police man what you saw?" A0sked a woman's voice. The boy noticed that the voice belonged to the person who was giving him the one armed hug.

In spite of their attempts at comfort, the boy cried just harder and said nothing.

Seeing this the woman decided to change tactics. "I'm Kate and this is Billy," she smiled indicating herself and the man "What's your name?"

"Chris Skelton," sniffed the boy. "I'm eleven and a half and now... I have no home." He broke down at the last bit and collapsed to the floor as limp as a doll.

"You have no home? Where are your parent's?" Asked Kate not unkindly.

"My mum's dead and I don't know where my dad is. We left him in London about a year ago."

Kate and Billy exchanged looks, but said nothing.

There was a knock at the door and Billy walked over to answer it. A young man with dirty blond hair stood in the doorway, a grave looking expression filled his face.

"I heard the boy was brought here," he frowned. Billy stood aside to let him in.

The young man walked into the clean, warm and well lit room. Chris was huddled in the center with his back towards the door..

The man looked around the room. "Well, where is he?" He asked slightly impatiently.

"This is the victim's brother. DC Hunt," replied Kate.

Chris wasn't listening to the conversation and just glared at the young DC.

1981

"Calling Chris... earth to Chris," called Alex, snapping her finger's in front of his face.

"That's not how you do it Bolls," snarled Gene, pushing her aside. He cleared his throat theatrically "WAKE UP YOU SKIVING LITTLE BULL-SHIT!!" He yelled right in Chris' ear, waking him up immediately and causing him to fall off his chair.

"GET IN THE CAR NOW!" Gene continued to yell as C.I.V scampered out covering their ears.

"Where are we going?" asked Chris, but his question was ignored.

As they sat in the car Chris thought back.

1966

"He's my son and I'll decide where he goes and who takes care of him!" snapped Cliff Skelton at the judge.

"We've taken care of Chris for two years now, He's like a son to us!" Retorted Billy.

"Well 'e ain't you're son 'e's mine!"

The Judge slammed his gavel down."Silence in the court!" he yelled and everyone instantly fell silent. "The jury has determined that Cliff Skelton is the sole guardian of Chris Skelton aged 14."

Chris left the court with his father, As he walked out, he tried to catch glimpses of Kate and Billy. H0e thought he saw a woman crying and a man with his head in his hand's, but it could have just been his imagination.

He then caught site of three people, one of them looked like someone Chris was sure he'd seen before but couldn't quite put his finger on their name. The other was a younger man only maybe four years older than Chris was, both were yelling at their DCI.

"Guv this can't be fair," argued the first.

"Come on," begged the younger.

"Look, the jury's decision is final," snapped the DCI. "I thought you should of known that being my new DS," he frowned at the older of the boys.

1981

The Quatro screamed to a halt outside a friendly sized house with red brick walls and a neatly cut garden.

Gene strolled down the path ready to kick the door down when Chris and Alex cried. "Stop!"

Gene looked at Chris startled. "I expected this from Drake, but you?"

Chris looked embarrassingly down at his feet. "It's nothing," he assured them.

Gene shrugged and knocked on the door. A few minutes later an elderly woman answered. She glanced at them with a piercing stare as she stroked a hand gently over her graying plat.

"What is it?" She asked as though trying to sound tough. Chris was amazed that she didn't recognize him. But then again he hadn't seen her for seven years.

"We need to question your husband,"snapped Gene. "You don't mind if we drop in? No I didn't think you would." added Gene as he pushed past her and pulling a reluctant Alex and Chris behind him. Ray was already haring up the stairs and demolishing a room by the sound of it.

"Look Guv," Ray called as the smashing stopped. "I found a little blue bear. Maybe they've hidden the drugs inside."

There was more thumping as a boy sprinted out of the sitting room and up the stairs. "You leave that bear alone!" he yelled.

"Thomas, leave the police man alone," called Kate worriedly.

Chris watched it all. Things seemed to be happening in slow motion. "Thomas?" he whispered.

"Are you coming?" snapped Gene as he, Alex and Kate pounded up the stairs. Chris shook his head and ran after them.

Chris knew before he even got there just where they were.

1965

"Come on Chris, please," Chris looked down at the seven year old.

"No. Come on Thomas, I only got it yesterday," smiled Chris as he teased the younger boy.

Thomas looked up at him sulkily. "Fine, fine," grinned Chris as he pulled Thomas onto his bed.

"Watch this, it's new," Chris pressed a button and the playing needle automatically lifted up and landed on the record.

"That's cool!" breathed Thomas. "I'm glad I've got a brother like you."

Chris smiled but held the paw of his bear whom he'd named Pete, slightly tighter.

This behavior Thomas and the rest of the family knew was what Chris did when he was stressed.

"Do you miss him?" asked Thomas quietly.

"Yes I do. Everyday," muttered Chris sounding slightly far off. Then he shook his head. "But I've got you now, and I promise I'll never leave you."

1981

Ray pulled down a scribbled picture of two boys listening to what looked like a record player. Ray chuckled and threw the picture onto the floor along with the rest of Chris's old toys.

"Well let's get this bear open," grinned Gene. However, before he could move, Thomas had snatched it from his hands.

"There's nothing there! It belonged to my brother," he snarled. Chris half smiled at the sixteen year old boy that had once upon a time asked him whether pigs really did fly or if it was just something people said.

Thomas put the bear back on the bed and unbeknownst to anyone, Chris slipped it into his coat pocket.

"What are we really doing here?" asked a disgusted Alex as she watched Gene and Ray tackle Chris's old underwear draw.

"An informant told us that drugs had been seen being dealt outside this house," explained Ray pausing a moment.

Ray pulled out a piece of paper out from inside a sock and laughed. "Look 'ere."

Ray read the sheet out aloud. "Today me and my brother walked to school. He told me to be a good boy and not talk to strangers when I walk home. It's funny calling it home, we've only lived there a week. Pete said he'd come home and cook pasta for dinner at five. Before going out with Mike, to sniff. Charlie and I thought this was a funny thing to say," Ray read out the entry in a high shrill voice that made Chris flinch.

"You're sick," said Kate. Alex and Thomas almost at the same time.

Gene sighed when he saw that Alex was upset and ordered everyone back down to the living room.

Ray started his destruction there instead ignoring a small child no older than four, who was watching Top Cat, and looked up when they entered.

Chris paused, another little kid, but he didn't know this one.

"Hello, I'm Christopher and when I grow up I'm going to be a policeman," the young boy stood up positively beaming as they entered. He held out his hand and Chris and Alex shook it.

"Come on you girls," yelled Ray from amongst the cushions.

"Christopher, come here," came a voice from the hallway.

"That's my big brother Thomas," smiled Christopher happily as he walked towards him.

1965

Chris scampered up the path towards the small primary school that was just down the road from his own.

He'd promised Kate that he'd pick up Thomas from school, but he was running a bit late after a fight with some of the other boys. He flung open the door and smiled at the sole remaining child in the room.

"That's my big brother Chris," yelled Thomas as he ran forward towards Chris. The teacher looked as though at first she was going to say something but decided not to.

"Why are you all hurt?" asked Thomas, as they walked home.

Chris looked down at him still smiling, "I had a run in with some big kids at school."

"Why'd they hurt you?"

Chris sighed. "It's because I'm a wearing a big girls blouse apparently. But we'll see who's laughing when I become a policeman and beat the shit out of them!" Chris suddenly closed his mouth. "Don't tell Kate I said that word!"

Thomas giggled but promised that he wouldn't tell.

1981

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and Chris spun around along with Alex. Ray and Gene just continued searching.

"Daddy!" Yelled Christopher as Billy entered looking slightly more tired than Chris remembered. But he still looked full of life.

"Hey there Chris! Come and give daddy a hug! Tom, you know you want to."

Chris looked up as he heard his name, but quickly realized that Billy meant Christopher.

Billy glared at the police in the room. "What do you want?"

Gene stepped forward with Ray hanging threateningly over his shoulder. "Cocaine, ring any bells?" asked Gene pushing Billy down onto a chair.

"Leave my dad alone!" Yelled Thomas angrily.

Ray grabbed Thomas and punched him in the chest. Chris heard him gasp as he was winded. Little Christopher ran to his brother's side. "Thomas, what's going on? What are they doing to daddy?"

Chris looked at the floor and shut his eyes, somehow when Gene and Ray or himself beat up someone for questioning, he usually he didn't know them. This time, it was so much more different.

"DRUGS!" yelled Gene again in Billy's ear.

"I don't know nothing about no drugs!" yelled Billy back.

Gene was offended by his tone and grabbed his head, smashing it into a wall, right in front of Chris, Thomas and Christopher.

They had no answers at the end of the day and Alex had finally begged Gene to leave them alone. Convincing him that they obviously didn't know anything.

Chris took Pete the bear out and stroking his warn away and faded blue fur.

"What's that?" asked Shaz walking into the empty office suddenly. Chris jumped in surprise and hid the bear behind his back.

"Nothing," he squeaked. The last thing he wanted was for his girlfriend to know he had a teddy bear.

"Let's see?" said Shaz playfully running around him. Chris spun with her, keeping his back hidden.

"Please," whimpered Shaz, putting on her puppy dog look. Chris sighed and handed it to her, ready for the 'poof / fairy / girls blouse / etc' to come but it didn't.

"That's so sweet, what's his name?"

Chris blinked "Um...Pete," he said shyly.

"You two love birds, get over here!" Yelled Gene's voice as he and the others entered the room.

"And Granger, bring that paper work," added Ray while he pointed at a large pile of files. Shaz sighed and stepped forward.

Chris dashed forward to help her and between them they brought the pile over.

"Ray, hand me that diary entry that proves that there's drug use in the area," snapped Gene.

"But Guv," interrupted Chris. The room stared at him in disbelief, Chris never interrupted. "That could have been written ages ago."

"I've got more," grinned Ray as he pulled out a large box full of drawing's and diary sheets. "Look, Pete says Mike's coming over for dinner tonight and that I should be a good boy and mind my manners. But when Mike arrived all he and Pete did was sniff up white stuff. They left me to eat my dinner alone. Pete said I wasn't allowed a sniff," Ray sniggered in the same high voice. Shaz watched as Chris reached out to the hand she was holding Pete in and he squeezed the bear's paw.

Ray suddenly sighed "To bad."

"What's to bad?" asked Alex.

"The entries have dates, but they are from the sixties."

Gene threw his arms up in the air. "Well that puts us back on square one."

"But listen to this anyway," begged Ray as he picked up another sheet. "It''s dark Pete and I'm scared. Please come back... I know this is all a trick. I know you'll jump out of my cupboard in a minute, but please hurry. It's all strange here, now your gone. They said they'll look after me and that he's to be my new brother. But I don't want a new one I want you." Ray laughed trying to get his audience back/ Gene roared with laughter and even Alex gave a small smirk.

"Hey Chris," smiled Ray between laughs. "We should publish this get a bit of...Chris?" But Chris had already gone.

1964

Chris looked around. This wasn't his room. It smelt clean not of old take-away's. Chris remembered the events that had taken place hours beforehand. Looking out of his window he saw the young policeman who had come to talk to him. He was helping the other officers roughly carry Pete's limp body away.

Chris tried to hold back tears but they still came. Fighting against his will, but tears weren't enough Chris screamed and screamed! Letting all his anger, denial and sadness out at once.

A boy ran into the room and patted the other boy on the back. "Hi my name is Thomas. Why are you so upset?"

Chris stopped crying and looked up at the floppy, blond haired six year old. He felt his eyes burn as more tears tried to press themselves out.

"Mum says your going to be my new brother. My big brother was hit by a car when I was four, but now your here and you'll play with me and bake me biscuits."

1981

Chris breathed slowly as he sat on the top step of the police station right in front of the doors. He heard it open behind him and someone came out. He looked over as they sat down next to him.

"Chris?" it was Shaz.

Chris turned away from her. She pecked him on the cheek and held out Pete the bear to him. "Please cheer up. I know why you ran away."

"You're that boy in the diary, aren't you?" Shaz forced Chris to face her and she hugged him. Chris hugged her back and thanked her for the support and comfort.

"So this drug dealer, any idea's who he is?" asked Gene.

Ray scratched his head and Alex skimmed through the files that Shaz and Chris had deposited on the desk.

"Who's this?" She asked pulling out a thick folder. Gene scowled as he saw the folder she was holding.

"Right bastard," growled Gene. "I met him in my first court, ages ago."

"What for?" asked Alex, pulling up a chair opposite his desk.

"He wanted his poor kid back," sighed Gene.

"Why's there no name listed?" asked Alex skimming it again.

"Because he didn't give one. Just whisked the kid away."

1966

"Come on," snapped Cliff, pulling his son by the hand.

"I want to go back to Kate and Billy's! I want to go back to Thomas'!" Sobbed Chris as he pulled reluctantly on the hand that held him.

Cliff stopped him and made him face him. "Don't ever let me see you cry!" he growled.

"FUCK YOU!" Yelled Chris as he kicked out at his father. Cliff let go of him in surprise and Chris ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

He didn't know where he was, but he could hear his father behind him. He was peering over his shoulder when he hit the body of a tall young man.

"Steady there," smiled the man. "Hey aren't you the boy from court? It's Chris isn't it? Where's your dad? I'm DC Carling."

Chris looked at the floor and remained silent. "I see," smiled DC Carling."My friend said you might try this."

DC Carling looked around. "Please," came a soft voice. "Please don't send me back to him."

The officer looked down, the small boy's eyes were brimming slowly with tears. He hurriedly wiped them clean and the fear increased in his eyes. "Please don't tell him I cried," begged Chris.

"Don't worry, I would never," smiled DC Carling.

"BOY!" came a man's voice. Chris jolted and hid behind the police officer.

Cliff marched up to the pair of them. "You, cop give me my boy back!"

DC Carling instantly found himself disliking the man more and more.

Chris felt himself being thrown through the door as they entered the house.

He senses were assaulted by the stench of fags and dinner from years ago. He made an attempt to run up the stairs, but found himself instead smashed head first into a wall.

"DON'T YOU EVER RUN AWAY FROM ME AGAIN YOU LITTLE BASTERED!" Yelled Cliff as he smashed poor little Chris's head into the weak plastered wall.

"NOW GET!" Chris sprinted up the stairs as fast as he could, tripping slightly as he went.

1981

"It says here that he was known for child abuse. Why'd you let the kid go?" Alex asked.

Gene shrugged. "Judges... it was a whole different world back then."

"That bastard!" Snarled Ray, standing up so suddenly that Alex and Gene jumped in surprise.

"I met that little kid and he asked me not to tell his dad that I saw him cry. He was bloody terrified! I wonder where he is now? Probably dead."

"Would it cheer you up if I asked you to come see a movie with me?" smiled Shaz.

Chris turned reluctantly around and muttered. "It might."

Suddenly Gene appeared. "You, we're going in to question Mike Steel. You coming? Good!" Yelled Gene rather quickly as he grabbed Chris around his scruff. Ray and Alex followed him out.

"Wait, who?" asked Chris. He struggled to get the words out as Gene was bumping him into a few walls.

"M.I.K.E S..L," spelled out Ray. Chris noticed he was in a bad mood and wondered what he'd missed.

The Quatro stopped out side a shabby house run down house. What was left of the garden was filled with rubbish and weeds. The windows were smashed and old bottles lay broken everywhere. Condoms had been thrown aside very indiscreetly into near by shrubs.

Chris didn't protest when Gene kicked this door down but Alex made a sort of a half-hearted noise.

"It's the police," yelled Alex up the stairs in an almost apologetic voice.

Chris and Ray between them and forced the first door down. Alex watched as Chris retreated in disgust and Ray stood mouth open in the doorway.

"STEEL!" yelled Gene as he marched in. Alex motioned to go to. "No Drake, you stay here and keep Chris company. Raymondo and I are gonna do a bit of investigation." There was a hint of laughter in his last words.

"What was it?" asked Alex.

"He and some guy were....were," Chris went a little paler and was sick into the umbrella stand in the hallway.

Alex rolled her eyes but then thought she would of felt the same walking in on anybody in that position.

Finally Gene and Ray walked out. Both looked a little pale as well. Gene took a deep swig from his hip flask.

"Where's Mike?" Asked Alex as she patted Chris on the back. Ray muttered. "Poof." And then turned to Alex "He's getting his boxer's on," he smirked.

Mike finally appeared. He was fully dressed and took one look in his umbrella stand.

"You're paying for that!" he snapped at Chris. Chris kept his head down knowing that his multicolored eyes would give him away.

He helped Ray bundle Mike into the back of the car while trying not to get to close. Mike obviously thought it was because Chris knew he was gay and snapped. "There's nothing wrong with it! I bet his sex is better than any girlfriend of yours!"

Chris took a moment to think. "How wrong you are." Ray, judging by the dreamy look on his face probably thought so as well.

Chris moved closer to the window during the car journey back. Mike sat in the back between him and Ray.

"I haven't done nothing!" yelled Mike as he smashed side ways into Chris, who was still letting his hair fall over his eyes.

"Chris, got a job for you!" yelled Gene. "You and Granger seeing as you're so keen to be good police officers. You can interview Steel." With that Gene walked off leaving a startled Chris behind him.

Chris pushed down the buttons on the tape recorder. "Interview started eleventh of November twenty two hundred hours. Officers present are DC..." Chris paused. "And WPC Granger." Chris sat back in the interview chair while Shaz hovered behind him.

"I'm tellin ya, I haven't done nothing!" Mike yelled defiantly.

"I know your guilty," snarled Chris looking at his feet. "You should have been locked away years ago."

Shaz looked at Chris curiously.

"Why's that?" asked Mike curiously.

Chris looked more intensely at the floor. Suddenly he ost his temper. "WHY DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME!" he yelled, shaking the walls. Chris looked up and Mike looked at him back.

"Is that Pete's little brother?" asked Mike peering intently at Chris.

Chris stood up, both eyes blazing. "You don't have the fuckin' right to even say his name!" yelled Chris, making Shaz jump. Mike smiled.

Chris stormed out an hour later having been beaten by Mike's lawyer. Shaz hot on his heals. "Chris?" she called. Chris ignored her and Shaz sprinted to catch him up and tried to pull him over. "Chris, baby tell me what I've missed?" She asked, simpering slightly. Chris sighed and put an arm over her shoulder's.

"Okay," he whispered in her ear so close that his lips brushed against her skin. She turned her head to face him.

Chris checked his watch "23:30," he informed her. "To late for a movie," he winked. Shaz threw her arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I'll tell you after," he smiled.

"Skelton!" yelled Gene as Chris and Shaz entered late the next day.

"One, you're late! No doubt because you're fucking Granger. Two, you let our main cocaine selling suspect get away!"

Chris hung his head scared to meet his superior's eyes.

"Sorry Guv," he muttered before retreating back to his desk where Ray was waiting.

"Late after fucking a bird, you're almost as bad as the plonks," snapped Ray.

Chris looked up at Ray, his face was full of fear and hurt. "I'm sorry. Please don't tell the Guv that was what I was really doing," Chris moved away to collect suspect statements.

"What?" asked Alex waving a hand in front of him.

"Nothing," said Ray. He still looked slightly confused. "He just reminded me of someone I met a while ago."

Ray sat quietly forcing the few cells in his brain to think.

1964

"Pete?" asked Chris as he looked up at his brother on the way home from school one day. "Is cocaine bad for you?"

Pete thought a while before answering. "Yeah, I suppose it is," he said slowly.

"Then why do it?"

"I just can't stop. Everything doesn't seem right if I try to stop."

1981

"Is there anything else on this guy's record?" asked Alex as she flicked through Mike's folder.

Gene nodded. "I was there when the accusation was made."

1965

"So come on boy, who did it?" Asked the young DC as he sat in a soft chair in Kate's living room.

"It was that boy Mike. Pete used to hang out with him," muttered Chris.

Gene sighed. "Do you have any evidence?" He asked.

Chris thought. "He left his knife in... in... Pete's back!" Chris erupted again.

Gene rolled his eyes and moved forward forcing the boy to face him. "Look," he began. "I had a brother too."

"Is he dead?" Asked Chris looking up.

Gene shook his head "No, not dead. He's lost."

Chris smiled up at him. "You'll find him some day," he said comfortingly. Gene smiled at the young boy and reached into his own pocket. He pulled out a police badge he'd nicked out of the box.

"Here, this is for you," Gene smiled passing it to the boy.

"Do the world a favor and do something good with your life. It's what you're brother would of wanted."

1981

"So you do have a heart," smiled Alex. Gene quickly turned away from her.

"The only thing is, we had no proof. Mike Steel got away with stabbing a poor boy's brother." Gene sighed and looked at the floor.

Alex stood up and sighed. "We need to find this other guy then. The one you saw in court," she added nodding at Gene.

Gene and Ray nodded while Shaz and Chris remained stationary.

Gene grabbed the picture and led the way out to the Quatro.

Chris sat miserably in the back thinking about how bad a lair he was and that hopefully they wouldn't need to question him.

"Ray, didn't you say you met the fellow?" asked Gene.

Ray thought for a moment. "Yeah, I did," he admitted.

"Well, do you remember his name, or anything?"

Chris looked at Ray puzzled then remembered. "Yeah, I think it was DC Carling. But he looked so young then. There had been no beer belly and muscle was still developing. His hair had been shorter as well."

"But I can't remember his sir name." Ray thought while Chris prayed he wouldn't.

Ray suddenly peered at Chris. "You know, there aren't many people with multicolored eyes around?" asked Ray.

Gene and Alex both sighed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Chris looked at the floor. "The boy I was telling you about Guv, he had one green eye and one blue one."

"Why didn't you bloody tell us?" Gene was yelling as Chris hung his head.

"I felt bad about it," admitted Chris "You told me a while back to do the world a favor with my life," muttered Chris.

"What? I never... oh no.... shit, shit, shit, this is all coming together. You're the son of the child abuser and brother of that dead boy. You were taken in by the people we investigated!" yelled Gene, making everyone in the office flinch.

"Gene?" sighed Alex.

"WHAT!" yelled Gene spinning to face her.

"I... um... followed Mike Steel and...."

"You did WHAT?" Yelled Gene. Chris and Shaz started edging towards the door.

"You two stay here!" snapped Ray.

"And," continued Alex, though slightly more shaken. "I found out the time for the next arrival of old Charlie boy."

Gene and the rest of the team were ready in their specially placed positions. Ray was behind a wall next to Chris and Gene crouched low in the foliage beside the canal. Alex hid beside the scrap metal that had been dumped. They waited eagerly for the Guv's signal.

Gene watched cautiously as Alex practically bounced up and down on the spot. "Softly, softly Drake," he mouthed at her.

Suddenly everyone jumped, a small canal boat was heading towards them along the canal.

"This is it," thought Chris.

Two men climbed out of the boat and began handing small packages out of the canal boats window.

There was only a thin plank of wood, set up by kids that served as the river bridge. They had already decided to send Chris and Alex over since they were the lightest on their feet to actually take down the scumbag's that Gene and Ray couldn't hit with their guns.

Gene's hand was held aloft in the air and the team watched eagerly. As it dropped, the reaction was like a spark to dry grass. Up they sprung, Ray already firing. But as expected the two men were also armed.

Chris and Alex dodged bullet's as they ran towards the plank. Chris sprinted over first and as he took his first step onto the other side, a cry of pain rang out. Both he and Alex spun around and saw Gene laying swearing and cursing on the floor, clutching his left leg.

Chris and Alex exchanged silent looks and Chris knew he'd be facing the two dealer's alone. Alex sprinted towards Gene and pulled him under cover. "Where does it hurt?" She asked, looking his leg up and down.

"My fucking knee!" He yelled back.

Alex sighed and took off her jacket and wrapped it around his knee. "You might need to take a bit more off love," smirked Gene,painfully and Alex rolled her eyes.

Chris took out his gun quickly and started to run towards the firing men. As soon as they heard Chris's footsteps, one man turned yo face him. He saw it was Mike.

"Ah, Skelton," he smiled "Daddy's here!" He laughed. Chris fired at his foot. "Nice aim," yelled Ray. He then turned on the other man who had begun to run. "Stop police!" Yelled Chris. The man stopped and turned. Chris froze when he saw who it was.

"You going to kill your good old dad?" laughed Cliff Skelton, showing his yellow teeth.

Chris steadied his gun. "Why shouldn't I?" He asked with force in his voice. As he fired Cliff fell to the floor in pain. Chris spun his gun and pocketed it. Seconds later the crack of a gun was heard. Mike, in his last efforts before Ray grabbed him had fired at Chris, hitting him in the shoulder. Chris fell and the world went dark.

Chris's eyes twitched. The smell of disinfectant filled his nose. But there was another smell as well, one he was used to.

"Shazzer?" He muttered still half asleep.

"Hi Chris," her voice sounded tired.

"How long have I been out?"

There was a pause before he got his answer. "You've been out for five days."

Chris sat up quickly his vision suddenly going blurry. Shaz pushed him back down slowly.

"Your dad and Mike are locked up. Gene was released yesterday and everyone else is fine." Chris let out a sigh of relief.

"Shaz?" he asked suddenly getting an idea.

"Hmm?" Shaz nodded.

"Do you want to meet my family?"

Shaz looked at him startled. "What, your dad?"

Chris laughed. "No, my adoptive parent's and brother."

Thomas ran to answer the door but scowled when he saw Chris.

"What do you want?" he asked stone faced.

"This is WPC Granger and DS Skelton paying a visit," Chris smiled.

Thomas looked closely at him before asking "What's the password?"

Chris smiled and looked at him. "It's in the biscuit tin," he laughed.

Thomas threw his arms around Chris' neck. "Your dad didn't kill you then," Thomas laughed. "That's what mum said would happen to you. Speaking of which, MUM!" He called.

Kate came running into the hallway. "What?" She asked suddenly panicky.

"It's Chris!" Thomas laughed.

"Chris?" Repeated Billy as he entered the room with Christopher. Suddenly the whole family was embracing and greeting each other. Shaz was about to sneak off quietly when Kate reached out an arm and tapped her on the shoulder.

"And who's this?" She asked. Chris put an arm around Shaz and pulled her closer to the group. "This is my girlfriend, WPC Shaz Granger."


End file.
